motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Pan (2003 film)
''Peter Pan ''is a 2003 American fantasy adventure film directed by P.J. Hogan. It was produced by Revolution Studios, Red Wagon Productions and Allied Stars Ltd and distributed by Universal Pictures and Columbia Pictures. It is an adaptation of J.M. Barrie's play of the same name. It was released on December 25, 2003. Plot In London, Peter Pan and his fairy friend Tinker Bell visit a nursery where they witness Wendy Darling telling her younger brothers John and Michael fairytales. The Darling family is visited by Aunt Millicent, who advises their parents George and Mary to allow Wendy to live with her, an idea that horrifies the Darling children. That night, Wendy catches a glimpse of Peter and her dog Nana catches Peter's shadow before he escapes, leading Wendy to become fascinated with Peter. After Wendy and Nana humiliate George in front of his superiors, George chains Nana outside and leaves for a party, along with Mary, leaving the Darling children in the care of Aunt Millicent. Wendy is visited by Peter and sews his shadow back on him. Peter invites Wendy to come with her to Neverland, where nobody ever ages, so she can be the "mother" to his gang of Lost Boys. Using fairy dust, Peter, Tinker Bell, and the Darling children fly to Neverland, where they encounter Peter's arch-enemy Captain Hook and his pirate crew, who attacks the children. The Darling children are separated in the attack and Peter sends Tinker Bell to retrieve Wendy. However, having grown jealous of Wendy, Tinker Bell arrives at the Lost Boys hideout and deceives them into attacking Wendy. Wendy is supposedly killed when she is shot with an arrow, but Peter discovers her to have survived her injury. After the Lost Boys tell Peter that Tinker Bell was responsible, Peter calls off their friendship and exiles her. Meanwhile, Native American princess Tiger Lily captures John and Michael, but Captain Hook abducts the three children and uses them as bait to lure Peter Pan out, tying them to a rock to drown. Wendy regains consciousness and upon finding out that John and Michael are missing, she and Peter travel to the mermaids lagoon for information on their whereabouts. Directed to Black Castle, Wendy and Peter arrive and Peter duels Captain Hook. A crocodile that had previously devoured Hook's left hand arrives and attacks Hook, causing him to flee and allowing Peter, Wendy, Tiger Lily, and the boys to escape. The Indians celebrate Tiger Lily's rescue and Peter shows Wendy the fairies home. Captain Hook discovers Peter's bond with Wendy and captures Tinker Bell, convincing her to tell him more about the two. After an argument with Wendy, Peter briefly returns to the nursery and attempts to shut the window to prevent the Darling children from returning, but George and Mary reopen it. Meanwhile, Captain Hook abducts Wendy and entices her to remain as a new member of his pirate crew. Wendy returns to the Lost Boys hideout, unaware that one of Hook's spies has followed her. Wendy reveals to Peter that she has joined Hook's crew, infuriating Peter to attack her. After a sword fight, Wendy announces that she and her brothers will return to London. The Lost Boys request to join them, leaving Peter downhearted. Wendy leaves Peter a cup of medicine and tells him to take it. However, as they leave, Wendy, her brothers, and the Lost Boys are ambushed and captured by Hook's crew. Captain Hook poisons Peter's medicine, intending to kill him. However, Tinker Bell sacrifices herself and drinks the poison instead. In Peter's grief, he causes a snowstorm in Neverland, which tricks Hook into believing Peter to be dead. Peter reaches out to the sleeping children of the world, the Darlings, the Lost Boys, and Hook's pirate crew to assert their belief in fairies, saving Tinker's life. Peter Pan and Tinker Bell arrive at the pirate ship, where they rescue Wendy and the boys. The pirate crew is defeated, but Captain Hook battles Peter and subdues him. Weakened, Peter accepts defeat, but Wendy kisses him, allowing Peter to recover. Captain Hook loses confidence and falls into the sea, where he is devoured by the crocodile. Wendy, her brothers, and the Lost Boys return to London, where George and Mary adopt the Lost Boys while Aunt Millicent adopts Slightly, one of the Lost Boys who was separated by the others. Peter promises to return to London and returns to Neverland with Tinker Bell. However, Wendy never does see Peter or Tinker Bell again, but continues to tell stories about him to her children. Cast *Jason Isaacs as Mr. Darling/Captain Hook. *Jeremy Sumpter as Peter Pan *Rachel Hurd-Wood as Wendy Darling. *Lynn Redgrave as Aunt Millicent. *Richard Briers as Smee. *Olivia Williams as Mrs. Darling. *Geoffrey Palmer as Edward Quiller Couch. *Harry Newell as John Darling. *Freddie Popplewell as Michael Darling. *Ludivine Sagnier as Tinker Bell. *Theodore Chester as Slightly. *Rupert Simonian as Tootles. *George MaKay as Curly. *Harry Eden as Nibs. *Patrick Gooch as Twin. Category:Films Category:Revolution Studios films Category:Red Wagon Productions films Category:Allied Stars Ltd films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Children and family films Category:Fantasy films Category:Adventure films Category:Romance films Category:Live-action films Category:PG-rated films Category:2000s films